


familiarity

by gongryongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: #011: summer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongryongs/pseuds/gongryongs
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so here: childhood best friends au





	

To Nayeon, it used to be eating homemade bingsu on the porch, bicycle rides in the afternoon, and gazing at the stars.  
  
To Seungcheol, it had been soccer practices, bicycle rides with Nayeon, and lying down in the open night air while talking and sharing scary stories—also with Nayeon.  
  
By their third year of high school, it became classes and occasional hanging out with her girl friends at the cafe near cram school for Nayeon, and pretty much the same as how it used to be—minus his companion—for Seungcheol.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun greeted brighter and earlier every day, but the thing about summer is that it couldn’t get Seungcheol to meet the sun happily even though he’s one to usually love sunny days.  
  
Upon waking up, he saw her going out every morning at 8. One day, he brought his bike and headed to practice earlier on purpose to meet her in front of their houses.  
  
“Hey,” he greeted her.  
  
“Hey, cheollie,” she gave him a big smile with her bunny teeth, just like how he remembered.  
  
His heart sank hearing the nickname she used to call him with.  
  
“The weather’s great, I’m going for a ride,” he said.  
  
Nayeon laughed a little, “easy for you to say, you got your soccer scholarship so you don’t have to rush for classes.” She looked at his eyes before giving him a sorry smile, “I’m almost late, cheollie, see you later.”  
  
He watched her back as she walked to the bus stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
For Seungcheol, nights were even worse, because the air went back and forth between being hot and humid to blowing ambiguous winds, ones not quite chilly enough for it to be refreshing.  
  
Seungcheol rode his bike home while counting the days down.  
  
  
  
  
  
One night, he saw Nayeon in front of her house when he came home. He was going to run to say hi when she suddenly crouched down, hugging her knees, her hair covering her face. He approached her slowly, leaned his bike to his fence, and crouched down in front of her.  
  
“Nayeon?” He put his hand on one of her arm, “are you okay?”  
  
She didn’t look at him, she didn’t even move, but he heard her muffled answer; “I’m so tired. People expect so much of me.”  
  
“I don’t,” he said.  
  
To that, she lifted her head up and he saw her annoyed face, “what was that supposed to mean?!”  
  
He laughed and said, “I mean I only want you to be happy.”  
  
He then invited her to his roof before her parents see her crying. “Just like old times,” he said. It wasn’t without doubt from Nayeon’s side, but they ended up lying on the roof side by side gazing at the stars and feeling out the hot wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of summer was always bittersweet. You’d be very glad to finally escape the long period of stuffy weather, but just as you get used to your holiday routine, you had to get to a new start filled with things you can both predict and not.  
  
Only one week left.  
  
Seungcheol headed out to meet Nayeon and go see fireworks together.  
  
  
  
  
  
They went to the roof after the fireworks—they have been doing it again a lot.  
  
While staring at the clear sky, Seungcheol realized that he felt _full_. But it immediately emptied again at the thought of what's approaching.  
  
“I’m half glad that we talked again,” he said.  
  
“ _Half_ glad?” she asked him.  
  
“I’m leaving soon and I don’t wanna miss home too much. If we hadn’t talked until I leave, I’m pretty sure I would hate coming home more because my childhood best friend is not talking to me.”  
  
“You’re stupid,” she just said while scooting over to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Do you know that I missed you when we didn’t talk?” she said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
“No,” he answered.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you a lot,” she said, arms hugging the boy beside her while still leaning on him.  
  
They took in every detail in the momentary silence—their sweaty skins separated by thin layers of clothes, the sound of bugs and little leftover fireworks in the distance, and the warmth they did not want to let go. It reminded them of their childhood.

 


End file.
